


Long Distance

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is at summer camp, and he really just misses his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

Harry and Louis had been dating for quite some time now. During the school year they saw each other every day and it was lovely. Harry had grown a bit needy when it came to their constant interaction.

By the time summer rolled around, they were absolutely mad about each other. But all the excitement of their flourishing relationship had allowed Harry to forget all about the awful summer camp he attended every year.

In the beginning, Harry had loved Camp Crystal. It was settled right beside the impressive Lake Crystal and included water slides, canoeing, and anything else a young boy could ask for. But as Harry got older, the camp remained exactly the same and he grew tired of the same old thing. The excitement of a new environment and new things to do had long worn off.

After his first trip, when he was only eight years old, his mother had made him attend every year. She had decided it was good for him to spend some time outdoors without the distraction of technology. This year would be even worse, because it would mean two weeks without Louis. But his mother wouldn’t budge, and so Harry found himself back at the camp.

The cabins were nice when they were first built, but after years without maintenance, the buildings were sad and broken. Insects were a constant threat to the serenity that was Mother Nature. The worst part, however, was the filthy communal restrooms that left a constant stench on most of the camp, including where the cabins were.

It was six days into the stay and Harry was already itching to get back home. It was much too late for him to be awake, considering he had to be up and ready to go at seven the next morning but Harry didn’t care. He walked pointless circles around his cabin, as he desperately tried to fight off homesickness. His mother had paid extra to get him a cabin alone, since he had expressed his interest in sleeping without the incessant snoring that would come with room mates. Now Harry wasn’t so sure that was a good decision.

Harry wasn’t an overly clingy person, but he had been feeling incredibly lonely since his arrival at Crystal Lake. The thing he was craving most now was a nice, long snuggle with his boyfriend. Harry sighed heavily and flopped down on the musty mattress. If he couldn’t cuddle with Louis, he could at least text him.

missing your cuddles :(

Harry knew that Louis would be awake. Often throughout the school year, the older boy had called him at ridiculous hours to complain of boredom. Although it should have been irritating, Harry found it quite endearing.

missing your cock :(

Harry snorted at the response. Leave it to Louis to immediately get sexual. He did make a great point though. The couple was used to sex on the regular, and by now six days without it seemed like a life time. As Harry thought about it, he realized that he was really missing the taste of Louis’ cum.

oh Louis how romantic

Harry hoped his sarcasm was easily conveyed through the short message. He wasn’t particularly keen on the idea of Louis thinking talk about his dick made him swoon.

you know its true ;) don’t deny how much you wish you had my cock in your mouth right now

Harry swallowed heavily. It seemed as if the temperature in the room had gone up drastically. He had planned on having a regular conversation with his boyfriend, and maybe discussing how he loved him more than anything in the world, but now suddenly all his blood was flowing downwards.

damn it lou it’s too late for you to be getting me all wound up like this

Less than a minute after the hastily typed message had been sent, Harry’s phone began to ring. The caller ID revealed that it was just the person that Harry’s cock was thinking about. Without any hesitation, he answered the call.

“Hello?” Harry’s voice was slightly hoarse from several hours without usage.

“Are you horny right now?” Louis sounded a bit breathless.

Harry laughed at his boyfriend’s urgency, “A bit. Seems I can’t even think about you anymore without making my dick twitch.”

“Yeah,” Louis replied distractedly, “me neither.”

“Eight more days until I see you. This place is driving me mad.”

“What will you do to me when you see me?” Louis asked breathing heavily.

“Wait – What?”

“When you come back from camp, what’re you gonna do to me?” Louis groaned.

Harry frowned into the empty air. Louis seemed as if he wasn’t really listening to him. The thought was foreign, considering that although Louis loved to speak, he was excellent at listening to Harry. The curly haired boy wracked his brains for reasons as to why he wouldn’t be paying attention, when suddenly the answer became clear.

“Lou, are you touching yourself?” Harry asked a bit too eagerly.

“Yeah,” Louis breathed. “Are you?”

Without any hesitation, Harry shoved a large, pale hand into his boxers. The rushed contact was an instant salvation, and he decided to disregard the underwear altogether. After hastily kicking off the only article of clothing he had been wearing, Harry wrapped his left hand around his length.

“I am now.” Harry voice was instantly rough with arousal.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

“You. Your dick pounding into me,” Harry gasped as his hand began slowly sliding up and down. “Riding your cock and screaming so loud your neighbors can hear.”

Harry could hear the soft sound of Louis jacking himself off on the other line. Somehow he became even more aroused. His own wrist started to pick up speed.

“Scream for me right now, Harry. I wanna know how much you can get off from just thinking about me.” Louis commanded.

Obediently Harry became vocal. He started with heated whimpers and the noise escalated to deafening moans. Fleeting thoughts of the poor souls in the cabin next door flashed through Harry’s brain, but they were quickly forgotten.

“Yeah just like that, babe. ‘M so close already,” Louis sent him reassurances.

“Slow down, Lou,” Harry begged. “Don’t want it to end yet.”

Louis groaned as he decreased his speed. Although his body screamed at him to chase his release, he slowed his movements.

“Can you do something for me, baby?” He asked.

“Anything,” Harry replied. Submissive just like Louis loved.

“Finger yourself. I want you to be nice and stretched for when I see you. I’m gonna fucking wreck you.”

Harry whimpered lightly into the receiver. The thought of Louis thrusting inside him roughly gave him the sudden urge to be filled up. His fingers wouldn’t do the job properly, but that’s what he would have to settle for. He sucked greedily on his long digits until they were coated with saliva. Without further instruction from Louis, he gently thrusted one if his fingers into his hole with practiced ease.

“How does it feel, Harry?”

“It’s not enough, Lou,” Harry groaned weakly.

“Add another finger, love. I want you to be all filled up.”

Harry did as he was told, and fuck it had been too long since he had done this. Louis fingered him quite often, but his fingers weren’t nearly as long as his own. He jabbed roughly at his prostate and let out a high pitched moan. On the other line, Louis’ cries of pleasure were muffled by his fluffed pillow, but Harry was still intoxicated with the sound.

Harry stroked against the wonderful bundle of nerves and even added a third finger. By now he was screaming so loud, he was surprised no one had called for help yet. Harry wriggled restlessly against the sheets.

“Louis, I’m gonna – I’m gonna cum,” Harry panted.

“Cum for me baby.”

That was all it took. Untouched, Harry painted the ratty sheets white with his own seed. His mind shut down momentarily as he rode out his high. Louis, too, was shooting his load and the only sounds on the phone were their heavy breathing. Finally Harry gained enough control.

“Fuck I miss you, Lou.”

“I miss you too, baby. Did we just have phone sex?”

“Yeah I think we did,” Harry chuckled. “Guess I just lost my phone virginity.”

Louis snorted, “Phone virginity? You’re such a doofus. Now go to sleep, weirdo. Goodnight I love you.”

“I love you too, Louis.”

Harry hung up the phone and rolled around on the creaky mattress until he was comfortable. Although he was at the bland camp, he went to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: 1dfetusfics


End file.
